


day 2: first

by akikaji (botanicalskeleton)



Series: Winter Events 2020 [2]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalskeleton/pseuds/akikaji
Summary: Uenoyama wants to take Mafuyu on their first date.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Series: Winter Events 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589149
Kudos: 56
Collections: Winter Holiday Event





	day 2: first

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Given Events winter event!

“Come on, it won’t be that bad,” Uenoyama said, pushing his hair from his face and looked at Mafuyu. He was sitting across from him in the studio as they waited for Akihiko and Haruki to get back from their smoke break. But they usually took forever so the two were just fooling around really. By that Ue meant that he was watching Mafuyu who was strumming away on his guitar without a care in the world. “I promise.”

Ue wished he would take a break though. One there were bandaids on his fingers still where there were blisters from his guitar strings. But that was partially his fault for pushing Mafuyu too hard instead of helping him as he should have. However, on the other hand, Mafuyu was avoiding his question and he was slightly getting annoyed.

All of this sort of thing was new for Ue and he wasn’t sure how to go about it. He knew that he liked Mafuyu. He knew that they kissed backstage at the live show. And he knew that they were together at this point. At least he thought so. They hadn’t addressed anything after they went to both Haruki and Akihiko’s house that day.

He wasn’t sure what to do so he ended up searching the internet for hours. All Uenoyama could find though was about talking to the other. He also had found something about taking the other person out somewhere. On a date really. Ue had never been on a date before so what did that even entail?

Hypothetically he knew that he could take Mafuyu to see a movie or to eat. But with finals week coming and work being slow he didn’t have the extra cash for that. And since _he_ wanted to be the one to take Mafuyu somewhere he refused to let him pay in any way.

Mafuyu looked up at him and smiled slightly before carefully setting his guitar to the side. “Isn’t it risky though?”

Ue stared at him. Risky? “How would it be risky?”

“Haru-chan said not to let anyone find out.”

Uenoyama rubbed his eyes and moved to sit beside him. Mafuyu laid his head on Ue’s shoulder and his heart skipped a beat and his face turned red to match. Hesitantly Uenoyama slipped his arm around Mafuyu and the other boy just hummed and closed his eyes.

Despite the fact though that Mafuyu said about Haruki mentioning not letting anyone, by anyone he meant the public eye, find out, the two didn’t entirely hide it. Mafuyu told Hiiragi about Ue. He told him the night of the live show when he finally admitted to someone else that he was moving on from Yuki. And while that hurt, it was nice. It was nice to finally feel free again. But he wondered if it was the right choice.

Hiiragi told him he was proud of him though. Mafuyu took that as it was finally okay to move on further with Ue. This led to where they were now though. Working on the next song together and slowly progressing them.

“We don’t exactly do the best at hiding it though,” Uenoyama said and chuckled quietly to himself. Mafuyu didn’t bother looking at him and Ue just closed his eyes and continued to hold Mafuyu.

He didn’t notice that Mafuyu fell asleep or that he, himself was on the verge of falling asleep until the studio doors opened. Haruki and Akihiko walked in and looked over at them. Akihiko chuckled and shook his head and Haruki smiled fondly at them before looking at Akihiko.

“Quiet will you? It’s been a long day.”

“For who? Them or us?” Akihiko asked smugly and Haruki picked a drumstick off the floor and threw it at him. “Careful! I don’t have a spare set at the moment.”

Uenoyama opened his eyes as Haruki was sitting on the floor and fixing his hair.

“So at least one of you two are awake,” He chuckled and Ue just closed his eyes. “What happened while we were gone? Any sort of progress on the song?”

“No,” Ue mumbled quietly and looked at him again. Once he heard the soft snoring coming from Mafuyu he closed his own eyes once again and yawned. “I asked Mafuyu on a date but he said no.”

Akihiko stopped what he was doing and looked at Haruki. The two looked at each other for a moment before looking back to Ue.

“He said no?” Aki asked. 

“Did you ask him why?” Haruki said. “You tend to not ask.”

“ ‘M did.”

“And..?” Aki asked and trailed off moved to sit beside Haruki.

Uenoyama just shrugged slightly, without trying to wake up Mafuyu. “He just mentioned Haruki saying to not let anyone find out, n that it was too risky.”

Akihiko looked at Haruki as his face went red. His cheeks were bright red and the rest of his face was beginning to match. He knew what he told them, but he didn’t mean it in any particular way like that.

“Haru,” Akihiko said and Haruki gave him a nervous smile, “What did you do?

“Nothing! At least, I thought nothing.”

Uenoyama sighed and continued to slightly cuddle with Mafuyu. Akihiko was talking to Haruki about the situation and Ue wasn’t paying much attention to them. Nor did he hear this idea that Akihiko had about what they could do. He mentioned how Take-chan has strings that he could pull to get them tickets to a concert and they could go together. How well though was a concert for a first date?

“What about where you work?”

“I work at a coffee shop, Aki,” Haruki said and stared at him, “You’ve visited me there! How don’t you-“

“I know where you work you, idiot,” Akihiko grumbled and fiddled with his lip ring. “I meant what if they went there for coffee. If anyone asks just say they’re working on the new song together.”

Haruki looked at him and then back to Ue, who had fallen asleep as well at this time. He nodded slightly. “I suppose that could work.”

“Gives them the chance and all to go on a date like Uecchi wants and still be subtle about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed :) you can come say hi to me on tumblr @ritsukasato


End file.
